The Phantom of the Opera
by Jewelzela
Summary: Hogwarts is putting on a musical this year but harry is hiding something, will the others figure it out before he tells them? How will harry react when Draco gets the lead? All canon pairings HP/GW HG/RW and a non canon paring NL/LL. T for possible mature themes. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1 the announcment

**I have just watched the phantom of the opera and began searching for harry potter fics about it. I decided that I could do better so this will be my attempt. Parings will be canon and I apologise to any other authors who have written similar stories in advance if they believe I am stealing their ideas it wasn't my intention. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own the harry potter series or the phantom of the opera screen play or book. This honour belongs only to Jk Rowling, Andrew Lloyd Weber and Gaston Leroux**

Chapter 1 the announcement

It was the first day back and at dinner Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"IT is my pleasure to announce that the Hogwarts board of governors has decided that this year to try and raise moral we will be putting on a musical. This has been chosen to be the Phantom of the Opera" Dumbledore announced.

If you had listened very carefully you would have heard a slight banging sound coming from the Gryffindor table as harry potters head slowly and gently banged on the table in front of him.

Regardless of this Dumbledore carried on "This play has been chosen because the governors believe we will be able to do it justice, signup sheets will be on your notice boards for the entirety of this week and song and script booklets are available from your heads of houses. I hope we will all make the most of this experience" And with that the students were dismissed.

Harry slowly trudged up the grand staircase a couple of feet behind his friends who were all talking animatedly about Dumbledore's recent announcement. Hermione noticing that harry wasn't joining in turned to face him.

"So aren't you excited?" she asked "just imagine, a muggle classic being performed by wizards it's going to be fantastic!"

"No it won't" harry snapped "have you ever seen The Phantom of the Opera? Because if you had seen one, actually seen it live then you would not be excited about this!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath "I doubt you've seen it either" and with that she turned back round.

"I haven't seen it" harry replied so that only he could hear "But I've done something much better.

Once they reached the common room harry watched as person after person placed their name on the list followed by who they wanted to be and the song and monologue they would perform. Harry simply stormed up to bed and sat waiting for the other guys in his dorm to come to bed.

When they did come in they were all still talking about the play and harry sighed. He may as well get this over with.

"So who are you all auditioning for?" he asked

Dean spoke first "Monsieur Firmin"

Seamus was next "Monsieur Andre"

Neville was next "I refused to try out, I can't sing. But I offered to help these guys practice" he explained

Harry smiled; at least someone was trying to steer clear of this musical even if it was for his own reasons

Ron was last "I decided to try out for Raol"

Harry choked, "You know that's one of the main parts" he said

"I know" replied Ron "Hermione's trying out for Christine"

Harry nodded that explained it.

"So is Ginny trying out" he directed this question to Ron as the others were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah she'd trying out for Christine too so we better be careful there" Ron answered

Harry once again nodded, he'd seen what girls were like when they were fighting over roles it wasn't pretty, all previous friendships fell out of the window and it became all about the part.

Harry rolled over and closed his eyes.

This was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2 auditions

**I hope you all like the last chapter, I know it was a bit short I'm so sorry but I kind of needed to set the scene, this one should be a bit better. **

**On with the chapter**

**I own neither the phantom of the opera or the harry potter series**

Chapter 2 auditions

The next week all the signup sheets simultaneously disappeared from the notice boards with a loud ping and appeared on the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore smiled jovially and picked up the Gryffindor sign up sheet, he added the names to his schedule of auditions then did the same with each of the other houses, he then walked happily of to dinner sucking the best sweets in existence; lemon drops.

When he reached the hall he waited for silence.

"Students I have arranged a time for rehearsals they are on Wednesday, you will all miss a day of school for them as I need the professor's help in picking cast members and the majority of the students are auditioning anyway. This gives you 4 days to practise so you better start getting ready. Schedules will appear on your notice board after dinner" and with that Dumbledore sat.

He looked down at his fellow professors and saw Snape glaring at him.

"What?" Dumbledore asked

"You just volunteered me to help you judge the best from a bunch of dunderheads who I know cannot sing and who have no appreciation for opera" Snape practically yelled.

Dumbledore continued smiling as he replied "come now Severus, it will be fun"

Snape huffed and shrank into his chair murmuring something that sounded like lasso, phantom, and more fun.

Seeing he would not be getting a straight answer out of Snape as to his real reasons for not wanting to help Dumbledore turned back to his plate and to the second best food in existence

Pie

Harry sat in his dormitory trying to finish of his potions homework. It was Tuesday, the day before the auditions and He had been plagued all day by people coming in and asking for him to listen to them sing.

He had resorted to locking the dormitory door with spells that a fifth year definitely shouldn't know but he had learnt them from… a friend.

He had resorted to cotton wool to block out the sounds of the screeching coming from all over the tower at about 4pm, it was now 9pm.

He was seriously starting to get fed up with this. The school were going to ruin a timeless classic. There was no talent in this school what so ever from the sounds he could hear in the Gryffindor tower, and as far as he knew the school didn't even have a director!

The next term was going to be painful.

Dumbledore and the other teachers had turned the great hall into a full size auditorium for the auditions and harry had sneaked onto the balcony, no one was meant to watch but harry needed to see just how bad this play was going to be.

He sat through 2 hours of agonising torture as 2nd and 3rd years tried out for minor parts and chorus parts.

Finally they got onto the major parts and Harry hung his head wishing he'd brought his ear plugs. As he looked back up he noticed one of the judges with a look on their face that he was sure matched his own. He smiled at least some people had appreciation for the arts.

He suffered through Ron's audition as Raol singing all I ask of you, which harry had to admit could have been worse, he had the power to his voice but not the range.

He suffered through Hermione's rendition of think of me which was truly dreadful.

Then the unthinkable happened, talent appeared on the stage.

Ginny Weasley's audition was good, for someone who had never had singing lessons or acting lessons she had talent. Her vocal range was good and her voice powerful when needed, but harry felt no emotional connection with her and he sighed.

The entire performance was based on emotions, the actors needed to connect emotionally with the audience otherwise it was simply a play; it needed to be an emotional rollercoaster.

He sat through Ravenclaw auditions where he decided the only one with even a remote amount of talent was Cho, she was O.K at la Carlottas part, she seemed to have the accent down and she had the range in her voice but possibly not the power.

Finally there was only one audition left and harry was beginning to lose hope. There had been 3 auditions for the part of the phantom and they were all dismal.

Then Draco Malfoy strode onto the stage.

"I will be trying out for the part of the phantom" Draco announced

He sang the music of the night and he obviously impressed the judges but harry stormed out the second he began the first note.

He had experience with the part of the phantom and he could tell straight away that Draco would not be a good phantom he held no feeling in his voice, something crucial for the part of the phantom but he knew that Draco would be selected he had a better voice than all the others trying out for the part and was the only one with a voice loud enough to project it off the stage.

He sighed as he walked away from the auditions and towards the seventh floor, right now harry needed to relax and there was only one place where he could do that. He reached the room of requirement and began pacing. He opened the door and smiled at the grand piano sat in there.

He sat and began to play.

This was one side he always kept hidden. He loved music, singing playing acting everything. But he kept himself busy pretending to be their golden boy with an abusive past and the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Instead this was who he was; he smiled as he began to sing.

I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne ...  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ...  
music...

You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone ...  
I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music ...  
my music ...

Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defences ...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night ...

He smiled. Singing was his release his way of showing his real emotions that and he needed to get Draco's awful singing out of his head it was for this reason he chose the music of the night. That and he needed to practise.

That flicked the switch and a fantastic idea began forming in his head.

Harry left the room of requirement and ran back to the Gryffindor tower; he had a letter to write.

Ron left his audition and made his way up to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Hermione and his sister to come back from their auditions. He sat in an armchair by the fire and watched the groups of little kids who were all bouncing around asking who they thought got which part.

Then Hermione and Ginny came in talking excitedly about the auditions. Apparently Hermione thought she'd been brilliant whereas Ginny felt she'd mucked up her audition. He turned from their argument back to the room.

As he watched harry rushed in from who knows where and ran full speed up to the dormitories. He returned not 30seconds later and ran back out of the portrait hole. Ron looked around and noticed that no one else had seen Harry's weird behaviour.

By now Ginny and Hermione had reached Ron and hat sat opposite him still arguing. Ron coughed and they looked up and asked "yes?" in unison.

"Aren't you going to ask how I thought my audition went?" Ron asked

Hermione sighed then asked "how did your audition go Ron?"

"It went well I think I'll get Raol" He replied

"Well you won't have to wait long apparently the cast list will be posted on our notice board at curfew tonight.

Others began to leave for dinner and Ron's tummy rumbled obviously agreeing to the sentiment. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off to join her friends who were leaving whilst Ron and Hermione walked at a more sedate pace. At least, Hermione did Ron tried to drag her along faster as he became more hungry.

As they reached the entrance hall they noticed the strangest sight. Harry was walking up from the dungeons beside professor Snape and they seemed to be talking normally, laughing like all friends. Ron turned to Hermione eyebrows raised but she was simply staring in shock.

Harry and Snape walked into the great hall seeming to ignore Hermione and Ron who were still standing there until Ron snapped first as delicate smells wafted from the great hall. He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her forwards taking a seat near harry he rapidly began to fill his plate and seeing Hermione wasn't hers as well.

He pushed the food in front of her and that seemed to break her trance, she murmured her thanks before turning to stare at harry like he was a puzzle he needed to crack. Ron ignored her and began shovelling food in his mouth.

Unknown to them they were being watched in amusement from the head table. Their watchers eyes flicked to harry where an almost identical smirk was found on his face to that of their watchers.

It was fun to make them work out the mystery sometimes.

When dinner was finished everyone rushed up to the common rooms as if that would make curfew come faster. Meanwhile a lone student and a professor roamed the halls talking about the very play that had everyone so worked up.

"It's ridiculous" said the professor "the first time the halls have been empty between dinner and curfew and it's because of a stupid play that this school physically cannot do justice"

"I didn't know you cared so much professor" his student teased.

The professor huffed back. "You care because of who you are, I care because I am who I am. Who are you to talk about caring?"

"To true" he returned with a small laugh.

They turned another corner and reached the corridor of the Gryffindor common room. The professor looked at his watch. "I believe this is your stop." He said

"Oh goody I get to go watch people laugh and cry and whoop with joy and become bitchy over a cast list." He replied sarcastically.

"Mmmm" replied the professor noncommittally "I wish you luck." The student turned to the portrait and was about to give the password when the professor who had by now reached the end of the corridor turned back and called to him

"Please remember it is only a school play not the real thing, if the people you think should have got a part have not got one it's not the end of the world" and with that he turned and continued walking.

The student smiled and turned back to the portrait and gave the password.

He entered to a completely silent common room all staring at a blank notice board. The portrait door shut behind him and he looked to his watch.

Perfect timing

**So that's the end of this story please review and recommend me to your friends!**

**I will alternate updating this story with my Percy Jackson harry potter crossover story so this should go pretty fast!**

**Jewelzela**


	3. Chapter 3 Cast list

Hey guy's I'm back and keeping my promise! Here's the next chapter of Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer: I own no-one and nothing

Chapter 3 the casting

Harry looked down at his watch then back up to the board. At the moment he was just curious to see just how much this play would be mucked up. He looked at his watch one more time then stood and made his way to the notice board. He could feel everyone's eyes following him watching his every move.

Just as he reached the board there was a slight pinging sound and a piece of paper appeared on the board. Everyone gasped then stood stock still staring at it.

Harry rolled his eyes and then unpinned it and held it up to eye level.

He read down the list making snorting noises and even laughed once or twice. When he reached the bottom he realised no-one had yet moved.

"Don't you want to know who got which part?" he asked almost teasingly. "Jeez I expected you to all come running for it not sit there like statues" the people still didn't move. Harry sighed and announced

"Fine, I guess I'll read them, let's go in reverse order shall we?" He said this as more of a statement than a question but he got no answer regardless.

"The role of the Auctioneer will be played by Pansy Parkinson" Harry announced then mumbled under his breath "which is ironic because that is a male role"

"Monsieur Lefèvre will be played by Colin Creevey" there was shocked silence for a moment before a roar of congratulations issued from the entirety of Gryffindor towards Colin. Harry waited for it to die down before continuing

"Maestro Reyer is to be played by Justin Finch Fletchley"

"Joseph Buquet shall be played by Blaize Zambini"

"Ubaldo Piangi shall be played by Cedric Diggory" (in this one Cedric isn't dead ok deal with it!)

"Monsieur Gilles André is to be played by Seamus Finnegan" Once again there was a roar of congratulations as Seamus sat there shocked.

"Monsieur Richard Firmin will be performed by Dean Thomas" Dean and Seamus looked at each other and finally began celebrating coming out of shock.

"Meg Giry will be played by Hermione Granger" Harry didn't pause this time for applause just read on

"Madame Giry is to be played by Hannah Abbot"

"Carolotta Giudicelli will be played by Cho Chang"

"Vicomte Raoul de Chagny will be played by Ronald Weasley" harry looked over to his best friend and simply nodded as if to say, you'll do

"Christine Daaé shall be played by Ginny Weasley" There were gasps and laughs all around as people remembered that Christine and Raoul got together in the play Harry looked sympathetically over too Hermione who was looking rather shell shocked then he turned to Ginny and smiled at her.

He then turned regretfully back to the list

"Unfortunately the best of the crop who auditioned for the role of The Phantom of the Opera role was Draco Malfoy so goody for him and goodnight all. Try not to make too much noise when you're partying"

With that he pinned the list back on the board and turned to walk up the boy's staircase.

Barely anyone heard him as they continued celebrating ignoring him. Hermione snapped and ran up the girl's stairs crying but no one noticed.

In fact no one noticed when the portrait seemed to open and close of its own accord, all except one girl who was at that moment the centre of attention.

She brushed off her admirers and quickly rushed to the portrait hole.

She slipped out and followed the faint sound of footsteps. She reached the seventh floor and watched as a door appeared opened and closed.

Staring in confusion she sat on the floor opposite the wall where the door was then she heard singing.

Her eyebrows rose as she recognised it as the opening lines to the phantoms part of the song the phantom of the opera.

Making a split second decision she walked to the wall and put her hand on it grabbing for a door handle. Too her shock a handle appeared and opened as she leant on it.

She slipped inside and leaned against the wall where the door that she had just entered was.

She watched amazed as a black haired person playing the piano continued to sing

Sing once again with me our strange duet ...  
My power over you grows stronger yet ...

And though you turn from me,  
to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ...

Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ...  
I am the mask you wear ...

It's me they hear ...

Knowing Christine's part was next the girl began to sing in harmony with the boy.

Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one  
combined: the Phantom of the Opera  
is there - inside your/my mind ...

He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera ...  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera ...

In all your fantasies,  
you always knew that man and mystery ...

... were both in you ...

And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here - inside your/my mind ...

Sing, my Angel of Music!

He's there the Phantom of the Opera...

Somehow during the singing she had managed to walk towards the player and was now standing directly behind him. She saw dark hair that was vaguely familiar.

She then gasped when the boy turned to face her.

"Hello Ginny" he said simply

"But...But" she said seemingly speechless.

He laughed softly  
"Not the person you expected?" he asked

"Why did you refuse to try out? Your amazing Harry" She replied softly.

"I think it's time I told you about my real life Ginny" He replied

**This would be the perfect place for a cliffie, but that would be mean. Plus this chapter would be really short so here's the rest of it**

As he spoke the room morphed the piano disappearing and instead a small cosy couch appeared in front of a fireplace that was crackling merrily.

He softly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch then sat her down. He took the seat next to her and turned to face her.

She was staring into the fire slightly shocked and very confused. Smiling softly as he thought of how endearing she looked in that moment he reached out and gently grabbed her chin, he turned her to face him and gazed into her eyes.

She swallowed and said two words "explain please"

Harry leaned back and began

"When I was younger, it started around when I was three I think my aunt and uncle made me start 'helping around the house' as they put it. I was made to jobs no three year old should have the knowledge of how to do or the ability but I did them regardless.

It was about when I was four that petunia went back to work; making sure her precious Dudley had a suitable childminder of course. I was left at home to do the jobs by myself. It wasn't until I was five that I was told what it was that petunia does.

She is a dancer in the famous BOPDT, the British opera and performing arts troupe. They travel around the world performing classical plays and dances. She converted the spare room into a music room and Dudley's second bedroom into a small dance studio after some extensions and it was there I was left all day.

I did my chores then I spent the day in the music room, I taught myself piano, guitar everything and then I found the phantom of the opera. By now I was seven and I had begun training my voice. I learnt to act and dance; I trained my voice in many different accents.

I was nine when my secret was discovered. My aunt came home early from work one day and heard me singing. I thought she'd get angry but no she was pleased. You see she got her singing talent from her mother. But my mother had none of it nor did my cousin. My aunt had been worried the Evans family trait would die out but there I was with it.

She claimed that she had met 30 year olds with years more training who could not hold a tune like me and she began taking me along to her rehearsals to watch. Making sure my uncle knew nothing of course.

It was there that I discovered uncle Sevvie. He was one of the main singers in my aunt's troupe which is actually a mixed wizards and muggles troupe. My aunt in fact chose the troupe for this reason; she said it made her feel closer to my mother.

Anyway he was a wizard who preferred to work in the muggle world. Even more surprising, he had known my mother.

He taught me who I was in the wizard world then enquired as to why I was in a theatre all day. My aunt made me sing for him and he agreed with her he then began glamour charming me making me seem older than I really was.

By the time I was ten my voice was strong enough to audition for a part and for it to seem like I was a trained 18 year old, so that's what I became. My stage name is James Evans; I have played the lead role in every summer play that we hold and some galas at Christmas time. What is ironic though is that for the past 6 summers my troupe has performed the phantom of the opera. And the same is planned for this year.

I come here to practise daily and to make sure I am ready for this year's annual Christmas Charity gala and now I have someone other than Uncle Sevvie I can talk about it too!" He finished a little out of breath

Ginny looked at him disbelieving but she saw only sincerity in his eyes. As she thought back on it she could remember harry disappearing at weird times after school, but then her mind ran into a block.

"Wait, every summer?" she asked

"Oh, I should have explained that, when I met uncle Sevvie he knew a wand maker who made a wand for me without the ministry's trace on so I could perform magic during the year, and then he taught me a very fancy spell. Basically it creates a double who acts like you would act and is completely solid enabling you to be in two places at once.

I retain memories from everything that double does. So currently I am here talking to you, I'm in bed in case Ron goes up to check on me and I'm at rehearsals with my aunt." He explained

"So who is this uncle Sevvie?" Ginny asked curious. **(She doesn't know his first name o.k.!)**

"You know him already" he replied cryptically "in fact he teaches you here and he isn't really as mean as he makes out to be"

Ginny gasped then laughed "seriously?" she asked "professor Snape is your 'uncle Sevvie'!" she made quotation marks as she said the words uncle Sevvie and Harry could see where the hilarity came from.

"Yeah pretty much" he replied shrugging indifferently "Though let me tell you, it was a shock to the system when he had to start pretending to hate me at school!"

She burst out laughing at that and Harry soon joined her.

Eventually they both sobered up though they both hadn't realised how much closer they had got, Ginny was snuggled right up next to Harry's side with his arm around her shoulders.

"So do you see why I didn't audition for this play?" he asked her. She shook her head and he smiled

"No offence to you or anyone in fact but this school does not have the potential to perform the phantom of the opera. It is a story that requires real talent and the ability to emotionally connect with the audience something which out of all the people who auditioned I only saw one person with even a smidgeon of that ability and that was you" He smiled at her before standing up

"Now I may not be in this play but that does not mean I am not going to coach the star of the play now does it?" He said and she smiled up at him.

The piano appeared again in the room and he led her over to it. I think it is time to practise don't you

**I'm really sorry if you don't like this or think it's really unrealistic but this idea has been in my head for ages so I needed to use it. No flame reviews but if you do have something good to say about it please review and I will continue to update!**

**Jewelzela**


	4. Chapter 4 First Rehearsal

I'm doing well for updates aren't I? I'm trying to write loads of the chapters in advance so when my GCSE's get more hectic I can just post the stuff I already wrote anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4 First Rehearsals/ Read through

From the first rehearsal harry could tell this was going to be bad. Dumbledore had told each student involved in the play that they could bring one friend to every rehearsal.

That was a sign that this was not going to be taken seriously. Friends were not to be taken onto the stage or rehearsals. They were unnecessary distractions from work that needed to be done.

The first rehearsal was meant to be a read through, everyone was given scripts and they were meant to highlight their parts as they read through the script. Even this the most simple of tasks in the theatre world failed.

There were protests from everyone about everything. People saw this as pointless and menial task, Draco Malfoy claimed it was house elf work whilst others just wanted to get on stage and sing or act as was 'their calling' as they put it.

It was this that finally caused Harry to break and he collapsed to the floor in laughter.

Everyone immediately stopped and turned to him.

"Do you have something to say harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked in that grandfatherly tone of his.

Oh I have many things to say harry thought, I'm just not sure how many of them are appropriate.

He straightened and looked around; seeing he still had everyone's attention he jumped onto the stage.

"You all want to be where I am now, yes?" he asked. He got nods from everyone

"Well, how are any of you going to ever get onto this stage unless you know your lines? Unless you know exactly when each stage entrance and exit is, when every song is and who speaks every line before or after one of your own. If you know none of these things you will be lost on stage. "

He hoped of the stage and began to pace, the initial read through is crucial, it helps you to see your fellow actors and actresses weaknesses and strengths, helps the director to pick up on the same things. And it helps you remember your lines. You do not want to be onstage and forget a line at the real performance. So you will all start this read-through, now" he yelled this last part and everyone sat down in shock except Dumbledore

"Thank you Harry" he said before turning to the cast. "Alright from the top now"

Even after Harry's pep talk the entire thing was a disaster.

From the very first line nothing was right. People were simply reading the lines. They needed to read between the lines. Try and see what the words were portraying without actually saying. **(My drama teacher says this too me all the time)** They needed to get into the character become the auctioneer or whoever their parts were.

Not just simply read it in a board monotone voice.

Harry sighed and shook his head from the back where everyone's friends had sat. He pulled his potions homework out of his bag and began researching the uses of root of aconite.

The play was about halfway through when he leaned over to Hermione

"Psst, Hermione" he whispered. She glared at him then raised her eyebrows in question.

"Why can the root of aconite not be used in love potions." She looked at him disgusted

"You're doing homework while your friends are doing a first read through of their play?" she asked half whispering half shouting.

Harry simply shrugged and seeing Hermione wasn't going to tell him the answer he began leafing through his book trying to find a chapter on love potions.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgusted and continued to listen to the read through with a face of what looked like awe on her face.

Harry chuckled in his head; if she's enraptured now, imagine what she's going to feel later he thought.

Finally the agony was over. They'd finished the read through and Harry presumed that would be all for the night so he began packing away his homework; he only had the conclusion left to do.

Then Dumbledore spoke "Well done everyone that was an amazing first read-through. Now if I could please welcome our helpers who are going to help me put on this musical.

The door swung open and two people stepped in. Harry simply sunk down in his seat trying to be as invisible as possible.

"If we could all please give a warm welcome to Madame Richeston and Madame Heinsoon; these two ladies come from the world renowned BOPDT, Madame Richeston is their choreography and blocking coach whilst Madame Heinsoon is their singing coach.

Harry continued to try to become invisible and luckily no-one noticed but the two teachers. They smiled at each other then ignored harry. They already knew all about his refusal to audition.

"Hello everyone" said Madame Richeston in a voice that harry decided was much too sweet compared to her normal shouting methods.

"I and Madame Heinsoon will be here for the entirety of your practises to make sure you are able to perform this piece to the best of your abilities. This piece as some of you may or may not know has been the BOPDT's running performance every summer and at our annual Christmas gala performance. Therefore I know what I am doing as does Madame Heinsoon and we know much better than you what you should be doing so you will do what we say, when we say it. Does everyone understand?" Madame Richeston finished in a voice that harry decided was much more like the one she used when they were practising in the theatre.

Everyone nodded and Dumbledore continued smiling like the senile old cote he was.

"O.K. Then" Madame Heinsoon yelled "Everyone up." Madame Heinsoon was actually a muggle whilst Madame Richeston was a witch so Madame Richeston waved her wand a conjured a piano.

"Everyone around the piano, I want main parts at the front then lesser parts then the chorus, chop chop!"

Everyone rushed to do as she ordered and Madame Richeston took a seat behind the piano.

"Right everyone is going to copy me ok?" Madame Heinsoon announced.

She sang a low scale, not to low for the girls and not to high for the boys. Of course since they were doing an opera they all needed to have good vocal ranges but that could be worked on later. Vocal control was needed now.

Many of the friends who were watching had made their way over to the piano and were watching the group that to the untrained ear were singing in perfect harmony.

However to Harry's trained ear it was a caterwaul of noise that had him wincing he looked to both madams and almost laughed at the looks of forced enjoyment on their faces.

He pulled out his transfiguration book and flipped through a couple of pages before he found what he wanted. He broke a corner off his piece of parchment and pointed his wand at it murmuring a spell. It silently expanded into a wooden desk and harry began working ignoring the singing.

It eventually got so loud that harry sighed and waved his wand in a circle around his head. A blissful bubble of silence surrounded him and he smiled before going back to his homework.

It was about two hours later when the first rehearsal was finally finished and harry was able to dismantle his silencing charm. Ron looked like he was about to come towards him but harry simply waved him over to where Hermione, who seemed to have gotten over her disappointment, and Ginny were standing.

He walked over and to a nearby wall as the three of them began to walk out with Ginny giving a worried glance at Harry over her shoulder. Harry simply smiled reassuringly and turned to his tutors who were talking with Dumbledore.

Seeing that he was waiting in the shadows his tutors quickly wrapped things up with Dumbledore arranging times for rehearsals. Apparently rehearsals would occur every Saturday morning for 5 hours and every Tuesday and Thursday evening for 3 hours.

Dumbledore had protested that the practises were too long to which harry had snorted quietly and mumbled to himself

"Tell that to my muscles after an 8 hour full rehearsal"

Finally Dumbledore left and his two tutors turned to him.

"Surprise?" they said in unison.

Harry glared then stood up straight coming away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"Is there anything specific you wanted to tell me?" He asked. One thing he had forgotten to tell Ginny was the fact that all of the members of BOPDT knew his real identity and knew all about his double trick. In fact many of them had helped in the tutoring of harry and continued to every summer.

"Oh not really" replied Madame Heinsoon

"Just that here are expected to be some very special guests at our Christmas gala this year!" continued Madame Richeston. Harry smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Now, have you been practising?" Madame Heinsoon asked.

Harry gave them a look that clearly said who do you take me for? Before walking over to the piano that was still in the room. He sat down and began to play the few bars which would have been Christine's part slowly getting into the role. Then his lines came and he transformed

_...Damn you_

_You little prying Pandora_

_You little demon_

_Is this what you wanted to see?_

_Curse you, you little lying Delilah_

_You little viper_

_Now you cannot ever be free_

_Damn you, curse you... _

Here he sounded almost sad before becoming slightly angry again

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me this loathsome gargoyle_

_Who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven_

_Secretly, secretly..._

_Oh Christine...__  
__Fear can turn to love_

_You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster_

Here his voice turned almost self-pitying as if he was the phantom, hating what he really was.

_This repulsive carcass_

_Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty_

_Secretly, secretly..._

_Oh, Christine...__  
_

He turned back to his two tutors to find them crying at the end of his performance.

"Do you think I've practiced enough?" he asked

"That song never fails to make me cry," Madame Heinsoon sniffled

Madame Richeston smiled "If you can do that in 2 and a half months time, just like that. You will be perfect" she said

"When am I not perfect?" harry asked smiling cockily before laughing along with his tutors.

HE hugged them goodbye and left.

"I am more shocked every time I hear him" Madame Heinsoon whispered

"Me too" Madame Richeston replied.

They smiled at each other and left to return to the theatre and inform the rest of the troupe of the practise.


	5. Chapter 5 1 Month Later

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

Chapter 5 after 1 month

The cast had improved a lot in the month since they started, at least in Harry's opinion. Now they didn't sound like a caterwaul, more like a mash of sound that you could pick out good people from.

Harry continued to do homework under a silencing ward during practises and his plan was coming along nicely now. The letter would be delivered the day of the dress rehearsal signed in his typical fashion. **(Before you say what letter it's meant to be mysterious!)**

Harry continued to practise in the room of requirement every day trying to memorise blocking and dance moves which the Madame's had shown him since the director was changing it slightly. He knew that his double would be learning it also but he needed to practise as well.

The cast was moving onto dancing today and harry had purposefully not brought any homework so that he could enjoy the full scale of the embarrassment of the cast. Unfortunately it seemed this was not going to be.

"Gather round everyone" Called Madame Richeston called. "We are going to start with warm ups before moving onto the dancing for act 2 or Overture/Hannibal" there were simultaneous groans from the cast and snickers from the friends watching.

"Everyone in lines behind me" announced Madame Richeston. She began taking them trough some basic stretches and warm up activities which the watchers obviously found comical as snickers began to rise earning glares from the cast.

The cast stopped focusing on the stretches and just began glaring at the watchers.

Madame Richeston coughed and the music stopped "if our watchers find this so comical they wouldn't mind joining in would they?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. She aimed the question at the entire group but she was glaring at harry who was in the fetal position on the floor laughing.

"And what Mr. Potter do you find so funny" she asked mock sternly

"Everything" harry managed to gasp out.

Madame Richeston desperately tried not to smile as she strode over to him. "So you won't mind helping me at the front then?" she asked sweetly.

Harry laughed once more and slowly pulled himself up "of course not, as long as the cast take this seriously and my friends here" he gestured to the others still trying to reign in chuckles "also join in"

Madame simply nodded and pulled harry to the front. He transfigured his shoes into dress shoes and removed his shirt revealing a tight T-Shirt underneath.

"We shall begin with warm up sequence 3 followed by 1 then two" Madame Richeston whispered to harry as he passed her. He simply nodded and took a position about 2 feet to her right.

"Everyone is to copy me or harry" Madame said before starting the music again.

To the shock of everyone watching harry began the warm-up sequences without even looking to Madame Richeston to check to see if he was doing it right. In fact he was doing it in perfect time with the music as well!

Everyone looked in surprise and stopped moving which earned them a sharp rebuke from Madame Richeston and although they couldn't see it a sly smile from harry.

The cast began copying harry until Madame Richeston announced they were warmed up enough.

"Right, chorus over there I will be going through the ballet steps with you, harry go through the blocking with the main cast" Harry glared at Madame Richeston's retreating back before turning to the cast who were looking at him weirdly.

"What?" harry asked feeling self-conscious

"Why do you get to teach us and how do you know Madame Richeston?" Draco Malfoy asked rudely

"I get to teach you because I know what I'm doing and let's just say that Madame Richeston and I go way back and leave it at that" he walked forwards on the stage

"Cho come stand here" he pointed to a spot in the middle of the stage "when you are practising your scales you will be standing here on the stage. All stage hands and the like will be wandering around behind you o.k.?" he asked, Cho nodded as did the stage hands.

"Now Carlotta's assistants need to be stood here" he motioned to a space about 5 feet to Cho's left and placed the three of them in a line

"the rest of you who are not main characters and are in this scene will enter from the back singing o.k.?" he placed the rest of the cast into three lines then motioned for the principal characters to move off stage slightly.

"Right Carlotta will sing her scales then go towards her assistants" Cho did just that "then the four of you will move back as the others enter in their lines" they also did that. "Then the boys will complete a dance routine with your swords which I believe Madame Richeston has yet to decide on while the girls will be behind you." The boys mimed fighting with swords causing harry to shake his head and the others to laugh, then Cho you will walk back in front waving your fan a bit then walk back towards the side of the stage." She did that

"wait, no about here" he motioned to another point "you need to pretend to trip slightly, just very slightly but it helps a bit later" she did it again this time tripping slightly.

"Right, Ginny you would be over with the other ballet girls at this time, Cedric you will be at the back of these guys and will walk through just after Cho trips and sing your bit o.k.? Ron you haven't arrived yet and Draco you would be watching in the shadows somewhere up there" he gestures to the ceiling.

"Hannah you will be over here, he motioned to a point almost off stage doing some stretches on the bar. Dean, Seamus and Colin you will come on from that back corner so go stand over there" he looked around. And made sure everyone was in place

"O.k. from the beginning of the scene please"

Cho did her first bit then the rest entered perfectly.

Harry smiled at least they understood something.

The boy's mimed sword fighting whilst singing their part moving backwards slightly as harry made a motion with his hands. Harry smiled then motioned to Cho who got his drift and walked on waving her fan and smiling before walking off and tripping slightly.

The dancers parted and made way for Cedric who sung his bit

Harry then yelled "stop, right that was perfect guys, now we need Justin to stand here" Harry placed Justin where the maestro's stand would be. "O.k. continue"

Justin said his lines and then harry motioned to the back corner and Colin lead Dean and Seamus in, they said there lines harry paused them momentarily to position everyone around them slightly differently and to tell Hannah to look up when Colin said her name before allowing them to continue.

When Colin introduced dean and Seamus harry stopped them there.

"O.k. guys you need to politely clap, not enthusiastically and not sarcastically whilst Dean you need to be a bit overzealous while Seamus the opposite.

They continued as he had instructed them

As they introduced Ron harry motioned him in and Ron slouched in.

"no, no, no, you need to stride in; you are the Vicomte de Chagny you are rich powerful and women fawn over you get into character Ron" harry said he motioned him back and they did it again this time Ron walking properly.

"This is where our ballet girls and Christine and Meg will enter over here, he motioned to the opposite side of the stage from where Ron had entered and allowed Ginny and Hermione to say their lines.

When Ron said his lines harry paused again.

"O.k. here Cho you need to begin walking towards Ron, act like he is pray which you need to trap or entice." there were a few titters and harry smiled. "You will then put out your hand expecting Ron to kiss it as was the custom then" harry explained. They continued with them doing as harry said

"O.k., here where Cho is talking to her assistants you need to be fawning over her" harry explained

They did that and harry called one final halt. "This is as far as we can go without the ballet girls so we will run through that again, this time without me reminding you to see if you can remember it"

They ran through it a few times until they had it perfect. Then harry told them to all get a drink whilst he helped Madame Richeston who seemed to be having a few problems.

"Ballet is a girl's dance" the boys were moaning

"It is? is it" harry asked with his eyebrows risen

"Yeah" the boy answered

"So if I was to say I danced ballet would you say I was a girl?" harry asked

"No, your-the-boy-who-lived, you can't be girly!" he argued.

Harry smiled at Madame Richeston and motioned towards the music player with his wand. He took a position by the bar before beginning the routine. This particular routine was not from the phantom of the opera but from about 30 minutes into the ballet version of Swan Lake. The second he'd started the music Madame Richeston had seen what he was going to do and had transfigured her clothes taking the place of the main female in this ballet piece.

Harry began to walk towards Madame Richeston a look of awe on his face as she danced on Pointe moving her arms gently, (I don't know proper ballet terms but I know this dance from when my ballet company put on the performance so I'll just describe it ok?) he walked to face her and touched her making her look up, he jumped round the front of her and slid on his knee behind her completing a circuit as she moved slightly to the right he completed another circuit this time staying standing with his hand on Madame Richeston's back he repeated this three times more before Madame Richeston moved forwards away from him, into a series of arabesques whilst he ran around the stage gracefully to end up behind her grasping her arms above her head whilst she had her left leg out in another arabesque.

She spun out of his arms and gracefully walked around him with him chasing behind her. He grabbed her hand and she turned to face him grabbing his other hand in front of them so their hands were crossed in front of them. He dragged her back into the middle of the stage and let go of her, silently holding out his hand in a silent ask for a dance. She raised her arms into 4th position and he bowed low to her.

Knowing hat this particular ballet went on for a while they stopped there. And harry looked up smiling to the awe struck chorus members. He stood and glared to the boy who had been arguing before.

"Ballet is not girly" he stated firmly before turning to Madame Richeston

"Where did you get up to?" he asked

"The first set of leaps before we had problems" she said. Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"I love challenges" he said

Harry and Madame Richeston began by teaching everyone the style of leap needed for this step. Once everyone had them perfect they began placing people in their staring positions

"Now for the real thing you will have manacles to connect you to two other people but we are going to get the basics right first please." Harry explained.

"Right three jumps in this order please" you first Madame Richeston pointed to a group near harry before making her way around the room anti-clockwise. "Move when I point and listen to the music to see if you can work out when you start by the music not me"

They began and to everyone's shock they got the first bit perfect.

"O.k. now Ginny you have a slight solo part here" Madame Richeston showed her the steps whilst harry sorted out what everyone else was doing

They continued for around half an hour till everyone had the steps down.

"O.K let's combine these two" Madame Richeston called.

*** (I can't be bothered to write it twice, let's just say it went well)***

It was at least an hour later by the time Madame Richeston dismissed the cast. By then most of them were sweating and harry had got very fed up of the looks everyone were giving him.

The second the last person was outside of the doo harry turned on madam Richeston

"You do realise I am trying to keep my alternate identity hidden and I don't take kindly to you calling me out and making me help you. You do realise that I am going to be interrogated so bad tonight." Harry moaned

"That was the idea. And you aren't trying to keep your identity secret or you wouldn't have arranged that thing with the director" Madame Richeston pointed out.

Harry simply growled and stalked out of the door and to the room of requirement where he knew Ginny would be waiting for him for her lesson.

**And that's that folks see you tomorrow review please, I want to know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 Private Practise

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before!, my internet wasn't working so I couldn't update or read any of you reviews, then cause it was my dad's birthday my mum decided it was a no-laptop day and I had to stay downstairs and be sociable! So I didn't get this typed up till today, sigh, anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6 private practising and perfect pairings**

Harry left the practise room and stalked up to the room of requirement, he needed to vent and he was looking forward to some quality time with the person waiting for him up there.

As he whispered a word to the wall and the door formed harry could very faintly hear music being played. Harry smiled and opened the door to see a red-headed beauty playing a grand piano.

"De ja vu, don't you think?" he asked smirking slightly

"That was the aim" Ginny said ceasing to play and turning to face harry whilst standing up.

Harry smiled and walked over to her taking the seat she had just vacated. He tapped the stand of the piano and a score appeared and harry began playing the piece.

Ginny smiled they'd been working on this piece for the week and she was sure today would be the day she nailed it.

**I have brought you,  
that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me  
dropped all defences completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me: no second thoughts,  
you've decided, decided ...**

Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end ...  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend ...

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us ...?

Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return ...

Ginny shivered as harry sang, whilst he sung he had left the piano which was now playing itself which was in itself rather disconcerting. As harry got into role he began acting the part of the phantom completely interacting with Ginny who had begun to slip into the role of Christine. As harry reached the end of his lines she began hers.

You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
silence ...

**I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why ...  
In my mind,  
I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts,**

I've decided, decided ...

Past the point of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun ...  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one ...?

When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us ...?

They didn't even think anymore as they moved as one and began singing together

**Past the point of no return the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn ...  
We've passed the point of no return ...**

the music suddenly stopped as harry and Ginny stared into each other's eyes. They breathed deeply with tired, their foreheads touching and supporting each other's weight. Slowly they crossed the gap and began to kiss. Tentatively at first but then becoming more comfortable. Slowly they broke away, still breathing heavily and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow" Ginny whispered just loud enough for harry to hear

Harry smiled at her brightly and laughed slightly

"Definitely wow" he whispered back.

Ginny grinned back at him and exhaled softly.

"So what does this make us?" she asked with an almost cheeky smile on her face.

"That depends what you want Miss Weasley" harry replied.

Ginny made a humming sound and pretended to think

"You know exactly what I want Mr Potter **(no innuendos** **please!)**" She giggled

Harry smiled at her and stepped back slightly

"Then Miss Ginerva Weasley" harry began and earned an annoyed yell from Ginny "will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend" Ginny smiled

"I'll disregard the Ginerva comment and just agree so we can get to this part" Ginny replied and with hat she grabbed harry by his shirt and dragged him back to her.

Both smiling they kissed as the room morphed around them to a comfortable sitting room when they resurfaced harry grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her to the love seat

"I think that's enough singing practise for today.

Ron and Hermione were sat in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by their fellow cast members, they didn't seem to realise one of their number was missing; they were a bit preoccupied by the shock that their long time friend and fellow Gryffindor was able to dance and was on very friendly terms with the choreographer from BOPDT.

Eventually Hermione broke the silence "why did he never tell us?" she asked the question on all of their minds.

"I mean we're his best friends and he never even told us he could dance!" Ron exclaimed

"Yeah and remember the tri-wizard tournament he was hopeless" one of the other gryffindors put in

"Was he faking this entire time?" asked Hermione incredulous.

Everyone continued to sit in silence before one of the younger cast members spoke up

"He is really good though, I wonder how he got that good being in school most of the year and all" everyone nodded and started to come out of shock going back to the normal everyday needs of homework and gossip. They were still thinking of it though questions swirling round their heads; questions which they wouldn't get answers to that day.

By the time harry and Ginny came in laughing with each other the common room was abandoned and snores were echoing from the dormitories. Harry said goodnight to Ginny with one more kiss and walked up the boy's staircase. He crept silently in the shadows to his bed changed quickly and set an alarm on his wand. He wanted to be out of there in the morning before everyone else woke up.

**And that's finished folks hope you liked the fluff, sorry it has no real substance but I needed to get this part over with for the plot line later on. Please review!**

**Jewelzela**


	7. Chapter 7 A little fight

Hey so sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been bogged down with research homework but here's the next chapter. Keep on reviewing

Chapter 7 a little fight

Harry kept training Ginny every day for the next few weeks leading up to the performance, though some days weren't as productive as others. Harry continued to go to rehearsals and watch though most of the time he came out wishing to bang his head against the wall or with a major headache.

He had also stated to both madams that under no circumstances where they to ask for his help again, he had been questioned for days on end by the members of Gryffindor house about his dancing ability and he had taken to hiding out in the room of requirements most of the time.

It was now one week before the final show with just 4 more rehearsals until the dress rehearsal and harry was beginning to lose it. He still did his homework during rehearsals and most of the time continued with the silencing charm but when he didn't he had to constantly remind himself of why he did not want to interfere.

That evening after dinner he walked with Ginny to the rehearsal, they had managed to keep their relationship a secret luckily for harry who was certain that the second Ron found out he would be at the receiving end of many death threats.

As harry sat down and began his potions essay he decided to forgo the silencing charm today, Ginny was singing one of his favourite songs which he had coached her on just last week so he wanted to hear how she would do.

The cast began the play and harry watched as they got the blocking and choreography for the first scene exactly as he had taught them, maybe there was hope for them yet.

He continued smiling as the play went on, he had taught Ginny well her rendition of think of me was truly beautiful, as he listened an idea suddenly came to mind and he pulled out a scrap of spare parchment quickly scribbling a note on it.

He got up and sneaked over to the other side of the hall near the doors where the two madams were sitting. He stood behind them, leaning against the wall and slipped them the note.

Madame Richeston finished first and she turned to him eyebrows raised. Harry simply shrugged and waited for Madame Heinsoon to finish.

"What do you think?" He asked

"If she comes from recommendation of you then I'm sure he'll agree" Madame Heinsoon said.

"And he'll get to meet her at Christmas, so yes we will pass along the message" Madame Richeston added.

Harry grinned as he turned back to the play and realised they had reached little Lottie. He listened and watched as Ron sang to Ginny. He was an o.k. singer really, but to harry it was obvious that his acting left much to be desired.

For example the way he was looking at Ginny now, he seemed almost disgusted by the fact he had to act as a love sick man with his sister. Harry shook his head and made his way back to his desk packing away his books and parchment. He had a feeling he would need to make a quick getaway.

As Ron left the stage harry braced himself for the torture as Malfoy's thin voice began to wail from the stage. He hastily conjured ear plugs with a spell he had found last week for this purpose and began trying to sneak to the back of the room.

Unfortunately even the earmuffs couldn't block out Malfoy's awful singing and harry pulled them out vanishing them and turning smartly on his heel striding towards the door hoping no-one would see him.

But it seemed his luck was against him today as the music suddenly stopped as Malfoy yelled

"POTTER!"

Harry sighed and turned back to face the hall the occupants of which were all now staring at him,

"Yes Malfoy?" He asked

"What do you think you are doing, walking out on my performance?" Malfoy replied

"Oh, you call that a performance do you Malfoy?" harry asked as he strode further into the room dumping his bag next to the door. "Because I call it HELL!" He yelled the last part and everyone jumped.

"Now I know none of you have any appreciation for the fine art that is opera, if you did you wouldn't even dare put this play on, but to say that was a performance undermines all of the arts" Harry began.

"So your saying you can do better potter?" asked Malfoy

"Malfoy, if I didn't know I could do better I wouldn't have started this argument" Harry retorted

"Really," Malfoy drawled "Prove it"

Harry smiled as he heard a chuckle from behind him that sounded distinctly like Madame Richeston. This was what he had been waiting for,

"Fine I will" harry said, barely concealing his smirk as he made his way up to the stage, as he walked he pointed his wand to his palm and whispered an incantation making a white mask appear there, he then placed his wand at the side of his head whispering another incantation and making a glamour form there showing grotesque scaring.

He slipped the mask on and kept it in place with a mild sticking charm before shedding his outer robe just off stage leaving him in a tight muscle shirt and three quarter length tracksuit bottoms, he muttered another spell pointing to his feet and his shoes turned to jazz shoes.

He stalked onto stage getting into the character of the phantom as he walked towards Malfoy who was beginning to cower slightly at the expression on Harry's face. Malfoy shoved the script which he had been holding towards harry but harry simply smirked and shoved him aside.

"I don't need it" he said.

Harry turned to Ginny who had been watching all of this with a slight smirk on her face and bent down slightly to whisper in her ear

"Exactly as we practised, ok?"

She simply nodded in reply and harry turned to face the audience,

"From the beginning of little Lottie if you please" He stalked of stage and waited for his cue as he stood behind the mirror.

He heard Ron telling Ginny that he would go get his hat and took a deep breath in mentally preparing himself. He waited until he heard the door click then watched as all the lights were magically blown out. He took a deep cleansing breath before opening his mouth and beginning to sing.

**Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion basking in your glory!  
**

His voice easily filled the entire hall without any magical enhancement and a few of the girls in the audience shivered at the intensity of it. Without letting any of this faze him harry continued looking out of the mirror at Ginny

**Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!  
**

He stopped as Ginny began to sing her lines exactly as they had worked on for the last week, he watched as she played the part of Christine perfectly looking around scared but curious

**Angel! I hear you!  
Speak - I listen ... stay by my side, guide me!**

Angel, my soul was  
weak - forgive me ... enter at last, Master!  


He smiled as she hit the right notes then began to sing again, getting slowly louder as he sang his lines.

**Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow  
I hide!  
**  
**Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!**

He watched as Ginny turned to face the mirror and as the lighting changed making the mask visible, as they had practised Ginny began a slow walk towards the mirror seemingly enthralled by his voice as were most of the female population of the audience

**Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your Glory!**

Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
Angel ... 

He began quietly when Ginny finished her lines, his voice going slightly husky but still just as strong as before

**I am your Angel ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...  
**

Harry smiled inside as he saw Ron almost miss his cue so surprised was he by Harry's singing abilities

**Whose is that voice ...?  
Who is that in there ...?  
**

Harry ignored Ron and continued singing as he reached a hand out to the mirror to slide it across to admit Ginny who was now right in front of the mirror.

**I am your Angel of Music ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...**

He gently took Ginny's hand and pulled her through the mirror as he held the last note. He shut the mirror just as Ron opened the door and finished the song

**Christine! Angel!  
**

Harry smiled at Ginny and looked around, seeing no-one else there he slipped off his mask and gave her a quick kiss. Ginny smiled up at him and hugged him delighted.

"That was amazing" she said into his ear

"Ahh, I live to please madam" Harry said in his low silky phantom voice.

Ginny gave off an involuntary shiver and stepped out of the embrace grabbing Harry's hand instead.

"Come on" she said, "We need to see your adoring fans"

Harry rolled his eyes but allowed her to drag him back on stage, as he went he reversed the spells he had done earlier and grabbed his outer robe.

He then still being tugged by Ginny walked out to centre stage and stared at Malfoy who was sat gobsmacked in the front row.

"Remember Malfoy, I am better than you, you are only phantom because I refuse to try out for a play that will not do the original justice" Harry said in a low voice.

Everyone sat silent still except the two madams who were sat at the back laughing into their hands. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw them and turned to leave the stage brushing against Ginny as he did so.

"Meet me in the room of requirements after rehearsals yeah?" he whispered before stalking off the stage. He grabbed his bag by the door and turned to leave.

Just as he reached the door he stopped and turned around

"Before I forget" harry said as he pulled out his wand and shot two spells at the still laughing choreographers.

He turned and strode out of the hall not even waiting to see the aftermath of his spells.

It was those two spells that broke the rest of the audience out of their trance as most of them fell to the ground laughing though a few glared at the door after harry disapprovingly.

Eventually Dumbledore was able to get everyone under control again and rehearsals started up again but no-one could get Harry's singing out of their minds.


	8. Chapter 8 Dress Rehearsals

Chapter 8 dress rehearsal

Harry had taken to carrying his invisibility cloak everywhere with him since he had performed in rehearsals, if the crowds of adoring fan girls weren't enough he also had Ron and Hermione hounding him.

Today was the dress rehearsal and harry was once again watching, though this time from under his invisibility cloak behind the two madams seats. He had his wand out and was currently recording Ginny singing.

As she finished the song he waved his wand and whispered a spell producing a CD. He slipped it into Madame Richeston's pocket along with a note and got the tiniest of nods in acknowledgment.

He continued to watch as scene after scene went by and he began to get bored. This was, in his opinion, another sign that this play was going to be rubbish. The audience shouldn't be yawning during a production of the phantom of the opera!

Harry sighed and shook his head as the cast finally finished their dress rehearsal and Dumbledore began praising them to the heavens. No wonder they were all so certain that they were brilliant if the old goat praised them like that after every rehearsal.

Harry had in fact lost count of the number of mistakes throughout that rehearsal but did Dumbledore point that out, no of course not. Rolling his eyes as the headmaster continued to layer it on thick harry slipped into the shadows behind him and crept out of the door.

Luckily no-one noticed the door open and close on its own; over the last few years harry had become a master of the shadows, often not even needing his invisibility cloak to disappear.

Harry made his way towards the room of requirement as he thought. His plans were going perfectly, the letter was due to arrive tomorrow and Madame Richeston would give the recording to the director so hopefully his other part of the plan would work out.

As he reached the room and conjured a small common room he pulled out his wand and began an enchantment. About 2 minutes later a carbon copy of him appeared and saluted. Harry smiled and passed the invisibility cloak to his copy who slipped it over his head and left silently.

As the door swung open and began to shut again a hand stopped it and Ginny walked into the room. Harry smiled at her and patted the seat next to him.

"Come, I have an exciting piece of news to tell you"

Ginny sat next to him and turned to face him once again thinking of how lucky she was to have Harry.

"So, not many people know this but the BOPDT is looking for a new lead female part, our old one is going into retirement. Now whilst some people from the company are trying out a few people may be invited to try out by any of our lead cast members or head coaches." Harry said

Ginny nodded then asked "but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well firstly, you have been recommended by not 1 but 4 of the cast members or coaches to audition and secondly, our director is looking for someone who will be able to emotionally connect with me on stage as I am the lead male in our company" Harry explained

Ginny raised her eyebrows and motioned as if to say 'carry on' harry smiled and continued

"Therefore it is my pleasure to tell you that this evening we, the 2 madams and I, recorded you singing and have sent that to the director in place of your lie audition. If he agrees with our assessment and offers you the job I can teach you the splitting spell and you can become part of the BOPDT" harry finished with a smile as he watched Ginny's jaw drop.

He gently leaned across and placed two fingers under her jaw pushing it closed. Ginny continued to stare at him in shock for a few more seconds before launching herself towards harry and hugging him round the neck.

"I guess you're happy then" harry joked

Ginny pulled back slightly and attacked his mouth kissing him passionately.

"Yes, yes I'd love to work there!" she exclaimed when she pulled back

Harry laughed and smiled at her "we should find out tomorrow as the director needs to send something else to Hogwarts tomorrow on my behalf, he can send his reply with it.

Ginny smiled at him and proceeded to thank him in her own way.


	9. Chapter 9 News

**Hey guys, My parents have put a lock on my computer to stop me getting on fanfiction! Major disaster. My good friend Violetsky will be posting my chapters for me and proof reading them before they go up though as I know her outside of Fanfiction it just means updates may be slower but here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

Chapter 9 News

After the dress rehersal Dumbledore was sat in his office waiting for dinner. His life was rather boring waiting for people to have problems and come and see him. That was why he had turned to lemon drops and he had never looked back since. Dumbledore glanced at his watch and noting that it was almost time for dinner rose reaching for 1 last lemon drop before dinner. His hand entered the bowl and grasped a sweet, no grasped air. Dumbledore gasped and turned to the bowl, it was empty, he had run out of lemon drops!

Dumbledore rurned swiftyly to the door and almost ran to the hall reaching his spot at the head table in record time and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the customary bow of lemon drops by his seat. Praise wizard god for house elves Dumbledore thought as he took a seat and began eating, not knowing that in barely half an hour he would be put through another chilling shock.

Once Harry had stalked out of the dress rehearsal he went to the room of requirement and transformwed it into a dance studio. When harry had first had the idea about recommending ginny as the main femal lead in the company he realised her dancing was not quite up to scratch and as such every morning when the two woke up early and after practise every day Harry would teach ginny to dance. It was also a great stress reliever and good after being forced to watch a practise that made you want to strangle yourself. Harry shed his outer robe and let the room turn on the music for him to warm up which he did quickly waiting for Ginny to come in. A barre materialised and harry began stretching with it. Around half an hour passed and there was still no sign of Ginny. Stopping stretching and looking at his watch Harry set off in search of Ginny. The director was meant to send his reply today, along with the letter for Dumbledore so the letter should come to him first in the next hour sometime.

He ran down to the auditorium and caught ginny just as she exited the room he pulled her towards him into the shadows against the walls muffling her mouth with his hand so she couldn't scream. He bent down and whispered into her ear

"It's me" and at those two words she stopped struggling.

As soon as she stopped moving Hermione and Ron came rushing out of the auditorium looking around

"Ginny" Hermione called. When she got no answer Hermione shook her head "I swear that girl is doing something she wants no-one to know"

"Yeah, like hanging around with her secret boyfriend" Ron said grumpily

"Oh, hush Ronald" Hermione said "she is allowed to habe boyfriends you can't control her life"

Ron simply huffed and walked off towards the gryffindor common room.

Ginny turned to Harry and smiled "thanks" she said "they've been trying to find out where I go, Hermione's convinced I'm with you and Ron's convinced I'm hanging out with my secret boyfriend"

Harry smirked "why can't they both be right?"

Ginny laughed softly and stepped out of Harry's arms "come on" she said "we have practising to do"

As they reached the room of requirements harry paced asking for a slightly different studio to what they normally had, as he opened the door he smiled at the wall of glass that had replaced the normal wall of mirrors. The scene out of the windows was beautiful, the sun was barely showing over the forbidden forest and the colours made for a beautiful backdrop to the ground of the school.

Harry walked to the other end of the glass and pulled the handle gently revealing that the glass was in fact 1 huge sliding door leading out onto a balcony. He grasped Ginny's hand and led her onto it pulling her gently onto his lap when he sat down on the soft sofa the room had conjured.

Ginny turned to him "Not that I don't appreciate it but why are we sat here and not practising?"

Harry smiled at her and gestured to the tiny black spot he could see coming from over the forest "that is why" he said simply.

Ginny looked at him then at the black dot. As it came closer it's shape became more defined and she could see wings moving up and down

"The reply!" she gasped.

Harry once again nodded and pulled her into a hug on his lap. They sat in silence as the black bird came towards the balcony and landed on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey girl" harry said softly as he gently stroked what ginny presumed to be a raven on the head. He untied 3 letters from the ravens leg and handed 1 too Ginny.

"This one is for you about that position in the company" harry said "if you could wait a minute before opening it I have something to do quickly"

Harry placed the thinner letter down and picked up the thicker letter, he then pulled out his wand and murmured a spell pointing his wand at the place where the seal would normally be on the letter. A blob of wax flew out of the end of his wand and formed into a skull and Ginny gasped as she recognized it.

"It's the way the phantom seals his letters in the play isn't it?" she asked

Harry nodded "that spell was made by one of the old male leads of BOPDT, the phantom of the opera is a favourite of the troupe and we needed a spell to create the seals on the letters quickly so we didn't have to spend ages doing it before each show. That spell is passed down from 1 phantom to another and is never told to anyone else" he explained

He attached the sealed letter to the raven who had watched attentively as harry had completed the spell and the raven seemed to nod at Harry and Ginny before flying off towards the great hall

Harry ignored the second letter he had placed down and turned to Ginny.

"come on, open it" he said gently

Ginny grasped the envelope and rubbed it gently between her fingers, she sli;ped her index finger under one end of the flap and pulled slightly. She glanced up at harry and saw the acceptance in his eyes. She knew whatever this letter said Harry wouldn't care for her less, he just wanted her to be happy.

Ginny pushed the envelope into his hands

"You open it, I can't" she explained and buried her head into his neck.

She heard the slight ripping of paper and waited whilst Harry read the letter. When he reached the bottom he placed it gently on the seat next to him and pulled Ginny up to look at him. She looked at him trying to read his expression but he seemed to be wearing a mask

"What did it say?" she asked her voice almost trembling

Harry looked into her eyes and the mask cracked breaking into a huge smile "what do you think it said?" he replied

Ginny gasped and began to laugh, laughter of happiness and relief. Harry sat with her on his lap simply watching her loving that he had some part in making her this happy. Ginny looked up at him and pulled him down by his neck for a deep kiss filled with happiness and thanks for what he had done for her. When they broke they simply smiled at each other as Harry leaned further back into the sofa and watched as the sun fully disappeared for now.

They sat for only a while longer before Harry pulled Ginny up, it was much later than thye had realised and Harry didn't want to miss dinner, it would be entertaining for sure. Ginny couldn't stop bouncing around as they walked the long trek down to the great hall constantly going on about how happy she was and how excited she was.

Harry let her have her fun, he knew that in a few weeks she'd be moaning about being tired from the rehearsals, it was probably the last time in months she'd have this much energy. As they got closer to the hall harry managed to quieten Ginny down saying that her role needed to be kept secret and her actions were fairly normal when they entered the hall. Only someone who'd know her for ages would recognize that she had an extra spring in her step she didn't normally.

As Harry and Ginny entered and sat at the Gryffindor table 3 other people all sat at the head table looked up at Harry simultaneously. Harry simply smiled and nodded and then laughed under his breath at the reactions of his watchers.

Madame Heinsoon and Madame Richeston had instantly giggled and begun talking like teenage school girls laughing making excessive hand gestures in Harry's direction and smiling a lot. Snape meanwhile had simply looked at Ginny nodded as if to say 'you'll do' and had turned back to his breakfast.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and began filling his plate along with hers passing it to her and earning a thanks in return. He loaded his fork slightly but then simply rested his hand halfway to his mouth as he sat watching the widow which owls normally came in.

Ginny watched him for a minute before shrugging and returning to her meal murmuring quietly under her breath "If you're looking at the window it's obvious that you know about it"

Harry's head snapped back to his food and he began eating properly this time earning a smile from Ginny.

Harry had finished his main meal and was moving onto dessert by the time the letter came attached to raven, the raven still. (Don't judge harry was only 9 when he named him and not particularly imaginative) The raven flew to Dumbledore and drew many eyes both because of the time of delivery and the animal carrying the delivery.

Dumbledore accepted the letter reluctantly putting a lemon drop down and reading the front of the letter. He thanked the bird which flew off, and then Dumbledore turned the envelope over and gasped in shock dropping the letter.

Harry snickered, that was why he'd wanted to be here to watch this, and he'd managed to surprise Dumbledore. By now most of the school were watching Dumbledore and Dumbledore held the letter up for the rest of the staff table to see causing flitwick to faint and McGonagall to gasp and clutch at her heart dramatically. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, so overdramatic. Both madams were desperately trying to suppress giggles whilst Snape's mask was beginning to crack around the edges.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked

"The phantom has sent you a letter Dumbledore" Snape said in a tone he normally reserved for frightening first years out of their wits that carried across the entire room causing the entire school to gasp. Of course Harry and Ginny did so sarcastically and so they didn't feel left out not from actual shock.

Dumbledore slid his un-used butter knife under the famous seal and pulled the letter open gently sliding the letter out. He then tipped the rest of the envelope out and found a pile of shiny rectangular cards in front of his seat. He then opened the letter and read aloud in a voice that carried in the silent hall.

_Dear the esteemed members of this wonderful place of education_

_I am the opera ghost, and on behalf of my director and the cast at the British opera and performing dance troop would like to cordially and formally invite all of your teaching staff and pupils involved in your production of 'The Phantom of the Opera' to our Christmas gala on new years eve where we will be performing one last showing this year of our master piece 'The Phantom of the Opera' in aid of charity. My choreographers feel from watching you work that you deserve to get an idea of what a real, professional quality performance would look like. Enclosed are enough tickets for your teachers and pupils, I believe I have enclosed enough though more could be obtained through the choreographers I have so gracefully loaned to you for your production. I will be watching your production next week and as such I ask you to leave my box empty for my viewing pleasure. Though take note, any attempts to look upon my face will be fruitless, I know cloaking and masking spells after all, I am a master of the shadows. _

_I hope to see you on Christmas Eve R.S.V.P via the choreographers sat to your right laughing at the formality of this letter. I am warning you ladies, laugh again and what happened to the stage hand will look fun. The lasso will come out again!_

_O.G._

By the end of it the hall was still silent except for the two choreographers who true to what the phantom had written were almost falling off their chairs with laughter. They finally calmed down and turned back to Dumbledore who was still staring at the tickets which were considered like gold dust even in the magical world and yet here they were being given to them free!

"So what was that last bit? I didn't quite catch it" Madame richeston asked and Dumbledore handed her the letter. She read it and turned white before handing the letter on to madame Heinsoon.

"You wouldn't" she said seemingly to the air and earning some weird looks from the school. Harry smiled and waved his wand under the table.

"Do you really want to try me" A voice echoed around the great hall. Madame Heinsoon audibly gulped as she reached the end of the letter and shook her head in time with madame richeston.

Down the table Snape finally cracked and burst out laughing making the entire school and most of the staff scoot a few inches further away.

"Sevvie, you always ruin my fun" the deep silky voice complained echoing once again as snape continued to laugh.

"I will get you" promised the voice "All of you" it finished evily and then there was silence.

Everyone watched the choreographers who were almost white and snape who was going red in the face from laughing so hard and turned to run for it, forgetting all about dessert.

Harry and Ginny were the last 2 out and making sure none of the other teachers were watching harry turned round and glared evily at the 3 teachers in turn before stalking out of the door grabbing Ginny's hand on the way.

**That's it. It's a long one to make up for me not updating in a while and it'll probably be a while before I update again as I have mock week soon but oh well I'll try my best to update regularily. Read and review Please!**

**Jewelzela**


End file.
